<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be your quiet overnight crush (make you crazy over my touch) by black_norse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641509">I'll be your quiet overnight crush (make you crazy over my touch)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse'>black_norse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Love, M/M, in the middle of this, m/m - Freeform, nana and deke moment, okay warning, skssksk, they're kinda naked, trevordeke fic, we love them all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A reconciliation carnival night for Deke and Trevor turned into a date and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deke Shaw &amp; Jemma Simmons, Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be your quiet overnight crush (make you crazy over my touch)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing TrevorDeke and I had fun making this so I hope you enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trevor and Deke are now on their last bite of their ice cream cones. The dizziness they felt after riding that giant shuttle rollercoaster twice did not completely fade yet, but that was one hour ago and now they felt a bit better thanks to the spicy wings they ate to wake themselves. As a cure for their hot tongues, they got ice cream. Right now, they’re walking on the loneliest place on the carnival, a park with a big pond surrounded by metal fence, a bridge on top of the pond and trees are everywhere. It looks like they were only two of them there because it sounds so quiet, people are just busy going on the wild rides, shooting some bottles to win a stuffed toy, or hanging out and eating on the cafeteria. The two of them sat on the nearest bench with their legs next to each other from the trashcan where they threw their tissues, they used to wipe their mouths from the ice cream leftovers.</p>
<p>“Are you still mad at me?” Trevor asked him with his soft voice, facing him. Deke looked at him for a brief second then he looked down. “It’s okay if you’re not ready to forgive me. I don’t deserve it. I lied to you for more than a year, I said I was just an ordinary person, your best friend, hiding my identity as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.”</p>
<p>Deke looked at him again, but this time, he didn’t look away. “I just realized…I can’t be mad at you all this time. I’m sorry too I bailed on you for two weeks. Of course, that is my normal reaction when someone keeps something on me. Turned out you’re not the only one who did that. They lied to me, they hid the fact that Bobo died.”</p>
<p>“I’m telling you I don’t know about that. I also didn’t know about the fact that you are FitzSimmons’ grandson.”</p>
<p>“I believe you.” Deke touched his left hand. “I believe in you. And I understand the reason why all of you did that. Nana didn’t want to see my reaction, she even had a hard time telling me. The good thing is, big old whiny Bobo is alive and well, but he doesn’t even remember that time he went into the future.”</p>
<p>Trevor responded with a grin. “Also, that whole year I was assigned by Director Mack to look out for you, I was hesitant to do that because I’m not good at undercover. Bad actor here. I just do the punch and kicks on field. Then I met you, felt like this best friend thing isn’t just pretend. I feel like I want to bail of my other works, my schedule, my other duties just to be with you always.”</p>
<p>“Well, I found a better reason not to be mad at you. After all, you’re the person I trusted the most. I spent my two weeks barely talking to anyone but that was so hard, I can’t live a day without babbling.” Deke chuckled lightly. “And I can’t be mad at my friends all the time, especially you.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Trevor swallowed, feeling the warmth from hearing the words from Deke beside him.</p>
<p>“Yes. You were there with me the whole time. I mean, I have Sequoia before but she left me without telling. Snowflake did a number on me but I can’t have pointy knives beside me always, and Nana doesn’t agree with that situation. Now, I don’t know where snow bunny is.”</p>
<p>“And Daisy?” Trevor asked with a melancholic tone on his voice. “You still got the hots for her?”</p>
<p>“I- I think so, yeah.” Deke nodded. “But she does not like me, and she never will. And then there is you who was with me for a longer time. I had known more about you and spent more time with you. I’m very thankful from a man named Mr. Khan who brought light on my colorless life ever since I lost my loved ones when I was young. I came into this brand-new better timeline with people who care less about me. Then you came, we knew each other. It was then I told myself I think I found the one.” he ended his speech with a smile, trying not to get himself teary-eyed.</p>
<p>They fixed gaze at each other, Trevor can’t keep his blushes off and felt that speech was one of the most-touching speeches he ever heard. When she couldn’t keep his wide grin off, he pulled Deke into him for a kiss, gripping his shirt with his hands. Trevor felt his left hand stroking his hair, then sliding on his neck before they released each other.</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me this was going to be a date.” Deke’s snicker turned into a laugh. “What can I say more, huh? Best date ever.”</p>
<p>“Except with the rollercoaster. That made you black out.” Trevor also laughed.</p>
<p>“Well that was still fun, despite me being embarrassed in front of people there for almost passing out and spinning around out of context. That’s still your fault but fine, fun.”</p>
<p>“Aww…let me cure that rollercoaster fever of yours.” Trevor pressed many kisses into his forehead, his temple, his cheeks, then finally they kissed on their lips again.</p><hr/>
<p>It’s been a week since their first date, and Deke still can’t stop thinking about it. It wasn’t his first kiss with someone, but it’s his first kiss with a man. It still felt good though. They haven’t been acting normal since that happened, they can’t make it obvious with everyone on the Lighthouse. No kisses, no touches, just talking, normal friendly talks.</p>
<p>When he was walking back to his worktable after he used the comfort room, he saw a large-sized lemonade drink on his worktable with a yellow sticky note on it.</p>
<p>“Agent Khan left it for you.” Jemma said, approaching him. “Might be a treat, sweet, he left a sticky note. C’mon, give that man a chance.”</p>
<p>“Nana, we are already in good terms.” Deke clarified, putting his hand on her shoulder. “We didn’t went out on a carnival for nothing.”</p>
<p>“Sure? That’s great. You can’t really bail on him for a long time.”</p>
<p>“After all, he’s my best-best friend.”</p>
<p>“You two are very close together, huh.” Jemma gave him a grin. “I wonder what that note means. At first, I thought he wanted to apologize to you in a private place because it says he wants to meet you in his room.”</p>
<p>“Nana!!” Deke exclaimed in disgust. “Boundaries.”</p>
<p>“Oh god so sorry!!” Jemma laughed with a hint of embarrassment. “I won’t do that again. I swear.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Deke snickered. “I’m not really mad.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good.” Jemma sighed in relief. “I wish the best of the two of you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Nana.”</p>
<p>Deke read what’s in the yellow sticky note and it really says what it is…</p>
<p>
  <em>“Meet me in my room. &lt;33”</em>
</p>
<p>“Silly guy.” he grinned after reading the note and poked the straw in the lemonade. He started drinking on it on the way on the room. When he was in front of the door, the door was locked. He did that knock they agreed on, naming it the “lemon knock”, their secret kind of knock.</p>
<p>“Good, you’re here.” Trevor unlocked and opened the door. “Come, fast, lock the door.”</p>
<p>“Trevor, not this time, I’m working on something with Bobo.”</p>
<p>“Who says you can’t continue working on it tomorrow?” Trevor asked. “Working too much isn’t good for you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Deke shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, fine. Let’s do it.” he immediately kissed him for a brief moment before releasing.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Wait, lemme finish this lemonade.” he continued sipping on it until the straw made a burping sound. “Great flavor, you really memorized my choices.”</p>
<p>“Of course, what do you expect of me?” Trevor smiled for the last time before he took off his white shirt completely, Deke froze. They both continued their kiss, with Trevor pulling the bottom off Deke’s shirt, making him taking it off too.</p>
<p>“Ugh, you taste like lemonade.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, you too. I knew you took a sip on my lemonade, you bustard.”</p>
<p>“Shhh…”</p>
<p>Deke’s back slammed on the wall as Trevor pushed him and started pressing kisses on his neck.</p>
<p>“Ugh, fuck yeah.” he moaned softly and felt the smooches going down to his arm, his chest and then he started licking on his abs, feeling the tickling feeling. His moan got louder. “Ugh, just do it!!”</p><hr/>
<p>They spent the night doing things with each other, the usual couple thing. Before they fell asleep, they put their pants back on but left themselves shirtless because they want to feel warm to each other when they cuddle asleep. Trevor woke up with his head lying down on Deke’s chest, seeing the red marks on the spots he did earlier. “Buddy, I think I sucked too much.”</p>
<p>“Nah, don’t worry. A frozen spoon can help.”</p>
<p>Trevor sat up, soft pillows are on his back. “What time is it?”</p>
<p>“About 3 in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Nice. We have few more hours to be close together. My training starts at 6.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Deke called on him. “Are we really doing this always?”</p>
<p>“If you say so, if you want to, then, yes.” Trevor responded with a nod.</p>
<p>“Well, I want to. But…”</p>
<p>“But what?”</p>
<p>“But what if our thing ends. I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want that to happen on me again.”</p>
<p>“Deke, I won’t do that ever to you.” Trevor placed both his hands on his cheeks. “And I won’t leave you alone. We have each other’s backs.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. I don’t know what I would do if you leave me alone after all we’ve been through.”</p>
<p>“Again, I won’t do that. Why would I ever do that?”</p>
<p>“Because other people did.” Deke sighed heavily. “And it always happens.”</p>
<p>“I’m different from them. And you should remember that. We’re best friends, as always. I’m yours, and you’re mine.”</p>
<p>“Nice Shakespeare words there.” Deke chuckled before the two shared a passionate kiss together, their chests touch and their hands sliding on each other’s bodies. Deke’s now confident, he believes he’s not gonna be alone forever as Trevor promised. But at situations like this, a promise like that couldn’t be kept always forever.</p><hr/>
<p>Fun times could end. When too much happiness comes to your way, tragedies occur sometimes. Nothing we can do to avoid it. We just hope this dark stage would not last much longer.</p>
<p>“Nana, how is he?!!”</p>
<p>“Stable.” Jemma answered, sitting beside Deke whose back leaned on the wall. She rubbed her shoulder to ease his breathing. “He’ll be fine, okay? Good thing only one artery was punctured. We do everything we could to hasten the recovery.”</p>
<p>Deke sighed heavily, putting his palms on his face. “I don’t know what to feel, how I feel when something worse happened to him, or he would go away forever. I cannot handle it. I can’t live without him.”</p>
<p>“I understand you. We can’t handle when our best friends were in trouble. It makes me sad too that you’re going through this.”</p>
<p>“Actually, Nana. The truth is…” Deke paused for a moment before he says the word he wanted to say for the long time. “He’s more than that. He’s not just a best friend to me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can see you two are both close to each other and I mean, literally.”</p>
<p>“No, what I mean is uhmmm…”</p>
<p>“Uhm…what?” Jemma grinned at him before her mouth widened as she figured out what he meant. “Oh. That’s great.” she continued rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Really? You’re just okay with that?” Deke wasn’t fully convinced.</p>
<p>“Yes, very. Nothing to be ashamed of. I’m so glad you found the one for you. You know, you don’t need to tell everyone if you’re still not ready.”</p>
<p>His smile grew bigger as he heard Jemma’s words. “Thank you, Nana!!”</p>
<p>“No problem. You can talk to me anytime you need help, relationship advice, life problems.”</p>
<p>“Really, I can’t thank you enough.”</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you. Though I am impressed you two just easily went with it. Back then, Fitz and I have difficulty admitting our feelings to each other. It took years, of course, we started as best friends, my life partner. For you two, I’m rooting on it.” Jemma grabbed Deke for a tight hug. She continued rubbing his back making sure he felt much comfort he needed. “You don’t have to worry much about him, he’ll wake up in a few hours, he’s just sedated.”</p><hr/>
<p>Trevor woke up with his head spinning due to the pain meds applied on him. He still had trouble breathing but the tube under his nose. He only moved his head to avoid triggering the pain of his abdomen covered with bandages. There on his left side, he saw a large-sized lemonade drink with a yellow sticky note on it on the table. The handwriting was so big he could read it from his bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get well soon, love.”</em>
</p>
<p>He pulled a snicker and a smile when he read those four words on the note. “Sweet.”</p>
<p>The door in front of him opened, Deke went in and froze when he saw Trevor now awake. “You’re awake now.” he walked fast and sat on his bed. “You don’t know how afraid I am when something happens to you.”</p>
<p>“I’m here now, I feel good so there’s nothing to be afraid of.”</p>
<p>“You got me all worried, and I’m- I’m very mad at you for being reckless.” Deke showed him a convincing frown.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s what it is, I can’t blame myself for doing my job.”</p>
<p>“Getting yourself shot? Hmmm…” he grunted. “Anyway, I’m so happy you’re awake now. I’m longing for you, your cuddle, everything.”</p>
<p>“Now give me a kiss before you pull me up for me to sit.”</p>
<p>“Okay, lemonade.” Deke planted a kiss on his lips while he slowly adjusted his position to sit on the bed. They released each other as soon as Trevor is finally in his fixed sitting position.</p>
<p>“I see you brought me a drink there. I’m more of a Boba person.”</p>
<p>“Boba Store is closed.”</p>
<p>“I’ll drink it anyway.” the two exchanged smiles together. While sipping on his lemonade, Deke moved and sat beside him and Trevor leaned his head on his chest with Deke’s right arm wrapping around him. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments make me happy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>